interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rav Cater
Personnel Review: Author: In game post Rav Cate was smooth at his job. He had the contacts, knew who you had to know, and knew most of the people you didn't want to know. He had names, identi-tabs, false documents so well done they looked real, histories, and even the specific language terms used by most of the groups of note here at Port Haven. Heck, he even at an "in" at the local elite Aces' Club and considering he wasn't a mercenary starfighter pilot or even with a mercenary starfighter group, that was something to be noted. Rav had "secured" three ships in the last seven months here at Port Haven. He would have secured more ships for his employers, but with a steady new face like his around these parts and ships suddenly disappearing, you couldn't wear out your welcome. His first job was a simple starfighter: small and of little value (except to the one who lost it), it wouldn't be missed all too greatly after a few months. One month after the starfighter, Rav went a level up and stole a whole YT-1300 series transport. Now, that YT-1300 got him a pretty chunk of change from his employers and more then enough praise as well. Riding the wave of success, he struck again a week later with a Sentinel-class landing craft; man, that Sentinel was the bread winner of the group. Whoever went through the pains of stealing it from the Imperial military was next going through the pain of losing it to Rav Cater, local low-security public hanger tech and all around "nice guy". Well, Rav laughed inwardly, those were "nice titles" that covered his real profession of pirate. After the Sentinel, Rav stayed low and did his "job" as hanger tech and nice guy for close to five months. In time, the excitement over the wave of three stolen ships in just over two months was over and Rav was pretty confident no one suspected him. Heck, if he was suspected, Hallomar would have booted him off the planet or one of the spacers would have struck even with Rav or just killed him. No one respected how hard it was being a pirate. Everyone always wanted to bring harm to you. But why? Pirate was a dishonest man living by dishonest means. Was that so wrong in a galaxy already so backwards? So when he looked through a window from outside the hanger and saw the HWK-290 landed and the twenties looking human male stepped out, yelling at his ship, Rav smirked. This young kid would be perfect---naive to the true workings of the galaxy and not knowing anyone here at Port Haven. Rav took his comb from his back pocket, slicked back his wavy full head of jet black hair, and straightened his black leather jacket and beefed up the collar around his neck. Wearing brown starfighter pants, black high pilot boots, a blaster belt around his hip with a DL-44 Blaster on his left mid-thigh, and a black short-sleeve t-shirt, he looked like any other spacer around the galaxy. The 29 year-old Asian looking, brown eyed human male of average shape put the comb back into his back pocket and put his hands into his pocket and, whistling, "happened" to walk into the entrance of the public hanger from behind the wall outside where he was hiding. He was on his dinner break on the night shift and wouldn't be missed for the next thirty minutes. That's all that was needed. He glared at the ship for a second more before putting the tool back in his belt and heading back down the hanger towards the first human he spotted. ”Jaden Phelan Sylvano. I’m looking for a ship by the name of Gorlech or something odd like that. Since I don’t see any Gallofrees ‘round here, I’m going to have to guess I missed it. Would you happen to know where I could find a Captain Taller perhaps?” Both of those names he knew, both the Gorlech and Captain Rick Taller of the infamous, and quite found of making trouble for themselves and others, The Mercs. Rav knew both the Gorlech and the Mercs were allies. And he had heard enough from his contacts and had enough personal interaction about both groups to pull off a realistic impersonation of being a Merc. And, Rav had known about a local recruiting table run by the Mercs over at Haven's Water tonight. Just the right fit. Rav extended a hand towards Jaden Phelan Sylvano, "Lieutenant Luke Pen," Rav said, a complete lie; but Rav was so good at his job that even the best couldn't discover, "Of The Mercs. We heard about you," another lie, but not all that far from the truth; Rav had heard the Mercs had a style of knowing who wanted to join they're ranks when the soon-to-be Merc landed, "In fact, we have a recruiting table this way. "We're beefing up our crew, had some recent losses do to Imperial action lately," there, his first truth in this conversation; the Mercs had seen action against Imperial forces lately and used it as one of their recruiting tools in fact. Rav had now been the good boy at least once to make him feel somewhat good about himself. Okay, enough of the good guy crap. Back to lying and having fun at it, "You'll be able to meet some of the other officers, who will know where Captain Taller is. Please, follow me." Rav extended a hand towards the exit and as the pair walked out, he glanced at the sign under the light on the hanger entrance: HANGER BAY 1-B. In short order, Rav kept the conversation going his way. He hardly let the young kid speak while Rav rambled on about all the cool stuff the Mercs had done---mostly stuff Rav had heard from stories and Merc crew members in the bar---and hurried Jaden along. Rav, correction, Lieutenant Luke Pen, was talking, as they approached Haven's Water, "...sorry for rushing you along, Jaden. But ya know, you don't want to hang around the low-security hangers alone this late at night. There's some really unsavory types that hang around there," As Rav opened the door to Haven's Water, he couldn't help but identify himself as one of those unsavory types. When Rev opened the door, he saw the line from the Merc recruiting table was almost to the door and allowed Rav and Jaden just enough room to enter. Rav observed the group: your usual crowd, those looking form work, the down and out, and your local drunks thinking they still had one more "ride" left in them before the galaxy "claimed them" after such a hard life. The door opened and a man in a hover chair came in flanked by a black colored M-3PO military protocol droid and Rav's heart sank. Oh Sith... Rev thought and forced a grin that covered his nervousness. "Jaden, this is Captain Rick Taller of the Mercs," Rav said, hoping that Taller didn't use his real name. Taller looked up to the young man, "Yes, Jaden Phelan Sylvano. I've been expecting you. We received your application in a few days ago. I sent my Chief Petty Officer, Wa Yay to come find you. She's a Gossam female; did she not find you? Well, no matter. Your here now," Taller looked over to Rav and nodded with a smile, "Thanks Rav. Never knew you went from local hanger tech to Merc recru---" Oh Sith and a Hutt! Rav yelled inside his mind and all but bolted for the door; all but shoving his way through the corwded entrance, he bolt back for the low security public hangers. As he ran, he grabbed for his hand-held comlink from his belt and yelled into it as he ran, "Bolts! Bolts! You better have that landing ramp unlocked, because our cover was just blown! I'm on my way, have that's ship's engines ready, because we're blasting free of this rock!" "Bolts" was Rav's secret to his success, his loyal and highly illegally modified LE Repair Droid. While Rav distracted his "clients," Bolt waited silently and watched. When Rav had the client and walked away, Bolt moved in and with his illegally installed programming to break through or slice through most starship and other security devices and doors, Bolt would capture the ship. Rav, after getting the client's trust even more, would excuse himself to the refresher and never return, making his way instead back to the now stolen ship with Bolt in the pilot seat and the two would fly away. Well, it didn't go as planned Rav thought as he ran. But who cares? His cover was blown and he wouldn't be coming back this way in the near future, unless he had a death wish. Behind the Scenes is a Non Player Character used in a Role Playing Games hosted on Jedi Council Forums Category:Non-Player Characters